galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jaster1
Hi, welcome to Battlestar Galactica Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mythology of Battlestar Galactica page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wakachukie (Talk) 04:06, 30 April 2009 = Lindsay Lohan Phoenix = Just to let you know Just so you know ive decided that all years within the RDM Universe/Timeline should be designated as BTF (Before The Fall) and ATF (After The Fall) in a similar fashion to Star Wars years. I hope you agree with this. Thanks -- 4:20 AM (PST) 19 February 2010 HI and a possible New Idea Just saying Hello sorry if I didnt sooner and hopefully not to sound to much like a noob but what about the idea of a Mirror paraell universe counterpart to the (RDM) Prime universe. In other words just as on star trek we could have a oppoisite Evil universe in where the Colonial Fleet is ruthless and brutal and where Cylons are horribly inslaved and where promotion is made by killing other crew members. also on 1 one more point we need a logo (Cant just keep having the Wikia Entertainment logo in the sidebar.). So Call back as soon as you can. Thanks. -- 12:04 PM. (PST) 01 May 2009 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Need more Administrator Hey Jaster 1, I saw that the wiki, have four Administrator but it seems, that only two are currently active (you, and Lindsay). So i think that you and Lindsay should make someone else, an administrator. Someone who is actively engage on the website and can reply to message quickest. Because, I know that Lindsay have yet to reply to any of my message. I think either myself, Wilkybarkid, or Wes Imlay would make a great Administrator. Also me Quig052095 are in need of an opinion of one of the administrator. He want to name his universe JMQ; however I think it should be name Battlestar Hyperion. Who do you agree with? I'm also going to send the message to Lindsay. Thank You Allen Knott Picture Uploading I'm having issues with uploading a picture to illistrate an article of mine. The wikia keeps saying the image is either invalid or is in error. 18:54, April 12, 2011 (UTC)]] 18:48, April 12, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Copyright violations Hi, You may know about the existence of battlestarwiki.org. Apparently the licensing used there is CC BY-NC-SA which is not the not compatible with the one used by Wikia. I have found that some of the pages here are a direct rip off, and a few other pages have large sections copied over. I request anyone, to remove or edit the content so that it stays acceptable as per Creative Commons. A few of your contributions seem to be violating copyrgihts. for example Mythology of Battlestar Galactica is taken from http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/User:Troyian/Mythology_of_Battlestar_Galactica Humanoid Cylon is taken from http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Humanoid_Cylon -- 16:10, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the quick reply. And keep the good work going. -- 16:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the help how long will the galatica be in dry dock